The present invention relates generally to retaining walls, and specifically to an interlocking apparatus for forming a retaining wall.
Many forms of retaining walls are known. Perhaps the most common is the conventional concrete cast block which are assembled in a brick-like fashion and are filled with concrete and/or rebar, or perhaps are earth filled. Such retaining walls, while functional, are not particularly aesthetic.
Another well-known form of retaining wall is built of conventional bricks. Such a retaining wall may be desirable because of the warmth that it adds to the property on which it is located, however, the costs of such a wall is quite expensive.
Other forms of retaining walls may incorporate railroad ties or other large structural elements.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which will allow the construction of retaining walls which are aesthetically pleasing, functional and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retaining wall apparatus which will allow construction of retaining walls having geometries which are adaptable to any terrain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a retaining wall apparatus which maintains a retaining force normal to the terrain being retained.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a retaining wall apparatus which is durable, relatively inexpensive and easily installed.
The retaining wall of the instant invention utilizes a collection of plural, annular structures which frictionally interlock with one another to form a wall. The structures making up the wall have a generally truncated, right conical exterior surface and a generally right, cylindrical interior surface. The structures are stacked, one atop the other, to form a wall of desired height. A variety of sizes of structures are provided to meet the needs of the individual wall which is being constructed. Additionally, walls make be constructed with a variety of geometries using the apparatus of the invention.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood after consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.